


Le passé nous rattrape toujours

by Alythea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alythea/pseuds/Alythea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke a tout quitté il y a 7 ans. Officiellement , pour faire ses études à Boston. Officieusement ,c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.<br/>De retour dans sa ville natale, sera-t-elle capable de conserver ses secrets?<br/>Sera-t-elle capable de faire face à Bellamy Blake,qu'elle connait depuis l'enfance?<br/>Parce que pour être honnête, tout le monde sait que le passé nous rattrape tjs.<br/>AU BELLARKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les besoins de l’histoire, Clarke et Octavia ont le même âge, cad 24 pr Octavia et presque 25 pr Clarke, tandis que Bell a 28 ans. J’espère que l’histoire vous plaira !

Clarke boucla sa valise en regardant sa montre pour la centième fois. Il était 4h du matin et son avion décollait à 6h30. Elle avait encore le temps. Elle aurait d’ailleurs eu le temps de dormir si…elle n’avait pas été aussi stressée, elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. Ni des 2 dernières à vrai dire. Pas depuis qu’elle avait appris la nouvelle. Pas depuis qu’elle avait su qu’elle allait… rentrer chez elle. 

Elle enfila son manteau et regarda la pièce derrière elle. Sa maison depuis presque sept ans. Pas très grande mais plutôt cosy et chaleureuse. Pourtant, elle ne s’y était jamais sentie vraiment chez elle, c’était peut être du aux nombreuses heures passées à l’hôpital. Se noyer dans les études et le travail n’avait pas été un mauvais point. Ça aidait à oublier, ou plutôt, à faire abstraction…

Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée lorsqu’elle entendit une voix basse derrière elle.

« Fais bon voyage Clarkey »

Elle sourit. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Nope. Ma colocataire fait bien trop de bruit à vrai dire. »

Clarke rougit légèrement. « Désolée. Tu…tu es sure que tout va bien se passer ? »

Sa colocataire étouffa un rire « Clarke. Tu pars une semaine. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter tu le sais bien. Je m’occupe de tout. Inquiètes toi plutôt de ce qu’il va se passer là bas » déclara-t-elle les yeux sombres.

« Merci Raven » lui répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le trajet vers l’aéroport se fit sans peine. A cette heure là, Boston dormait encore paisiblement. Et Clarke adorait ça, se balader au petit matin, avant d’embaucher à l’hôpital, humer les odeurs mélangées le plus souvent de pluie et de fin de nuit. Et surtout la tranquillité et le calme avant l’effervescence de la journée type d’une interne en pédiatrie… D’ailleurs aujourd’hui le ciel présageait une belle journée ensoleillée d’été… Seulement, à cet instant, ses pensées étaient à cent mille lieux de Boston…

_\- Bellamy Blake ! Rends-moi mon sac ! La maitresse arrive !_

_\- Attrape moi Princesse !! s’échappa-t-il en riant._

- _Tu cours trop vite Bell ! Reviens !_

\- _Bell ! Rends lui son sac, on va se faire gronder, la classe commence !_!

\- _Ok Ok c’est bon O ! Tiens Clarke ! Dis moi… - Bellamy hésita un instant avant de poser la question- Est-ce que… tu pourras partager ton goûter avec moi Clarke ?_

_\- Comme à toute les récrés déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Son père savait bien que les Blake ne roulaient pas sur l’or, et leur préparait toujours un petit quelque chose à partager pour avoir le ventre plein…

D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, se rappela-t-elle en montant dans l’avion, elle avait toujours vécue entourée des Blake. Du moins durant ses 18 premières années…

Bloquée entre une vieille mamie qui dormait et un jeune ado qui écoutait du Rammstein à tue tête – ce qu’elle entendait parfaitement malgré ses écouteurs A ELLE- elle n’essaya même pas de dormir, quand bien même elle aurait pu. Elle n’arrivait pas encore à croire en la raison de son voyage. La mort de Wells. Elle secoua la tête, réprimant un sanglot. En dehors d’Octavia et Bellamy Blake, Wells Jaha était son ami le plus proche. Etait… Elle s’en voulait de s’être éloignée d’eux. Elle s’en voulait d’avoir fuit. Mais, avec le recul, elle ne regrettait pas ses choix.

Elle eut l’impression étrange que poser son pied au sol de l’aéroport le plus proche de Grounders- sa ville d’enfance - était surréaliste. Elle en eut presque la respiration coupée. C’est alors qu’elle aperçut Octavia qui courait vers elle avant de la serrer contre elle. 7 ans qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, et pourtant c’était comme si ces 7 ans s’étaient envolé d’un seul coup. 

Elle se souvenait de son départ comme si c’était hier. Au final ça n’avait pas été trop difficile de saisir la balle au bond. Avec sa mère, elles avaient toutes 2 convenus que faire ses études de médecine à Boston était, au vu des circonstances, la meilleure option possible. 

C’était ce qu’elle leur avait dit à tous. Elle partait pour faire ses études. Au début, ses amis l’appelaient presque tous les jours, lui demandant quand elle passerait les voir, si elle passerait ses vacances d’été à Grounders. Puis comme elle ne revenait pas, les appels s’étaient espacés peu à peu, inexorablement, sans qu’elle cherche à garder le contact. C’était mieux comme ça puisqu’elle ne rentrerait…jamais vraiment… Mais c’était à une exception près. Octavia n’avait jamais abandonné. 

Elles s’appelaient environ 2x par mois, et , compte tenu de leur passé, son amie trouvait cela insuffisant, mais Clarke en était contente et elle attendait ses appels avec impatience. Avec comme seul accord tacite de ne pas parler de lui. Clarke n’avait jamais vraiment comprit ce qu’O. connaissait de l’histoire, mais elles n’avaient jamais abordé le sujet, et elle lui était reconnaissante. 

Quant à lui, Bellamy, il n’avait jamais essayé de la joindre. De toute façon, c’était sans doute mieux ainsi se dit-elle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle n’avait pas prévu de le revoir. Jamais. C’était sans compter son retour inattendu…

« Oh Clarke, je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es là et bien là ! C’est tellement bon de te voir ! »

« C’est bon d’être à la maison O »

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle n’était là que pour une semaine, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal et elle avait déjà l’impression que ça lui faisait un bien fou !

« Tu m’as manqué Octavia » ajouta-t-elle d’une voix étranglée tandis que son amie la serrait de plus belle.

Les retrouvailles auraient pu être excitantes, délurées, noyées sous un flot de parole. Mais la joie de se revoir était teintée d’amertume.

« A quelle heure est l’enterrement ? » demanda Clarke d’une voix lugubre.

« 14h. Je t’accompagne chez ta mère et on s’y changera si tu veux. Pour ne pas y aller seules … »

Clarke hocha de la tête. Wells avait 26 ans. Perdre la vie à cet âge là était cruel. Pour lui, pour ses proches. C’était cruel ET injuste. Etre là un moment, à rire , à vivre, et l’instant d’après plus rien, le néant. Un banal accident de voiture. Des vies brisées à jamais…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison qui l’avait vu grandir avec appréhension.

« Je suis là maman ! » cria-t-elle en se déchaussant.

Abby Griffin apparut dans l’embrasure de la pièce. Habillée en parfaite femme d’affaire, avec le parfait tailleur, la parfaite coiffure, et le parfait masque collé au visage. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke et l’embrassa brièvement sur le front. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois rentrée.» commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Octavia. 

« Tu es ravissante Octavia. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Merci Mme Griffin. »

La femme parfaite et le parfait discours. Si seulement elle pouvait être la mère parfaite songea Clarke en soupirant.

« Commence O, je te laisse la salle de bain, je vais monter mes affaires. »

Clarke s’arrêta sur le pas de sa porte sans oser le franchir. Sa chambre était restée intacte. La même vieille tapisserie ringarde. Les mêmes posters où les stars de la chanson côtoyaient les héros de série TV vieux d’il y a 10 ans.

Elle s’avança avec précaution, caressa des mains les 2 cadres photos qui trônaient toujours sur son bureau en souriant. La 1ère photo avait était prise pendant les vacances. Elle devait avoir environ 10 ans. Bell était au milieu des 2 filles, un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules, il semblait en charge des 2 jeunes filles. Il avait toujours été ultra protecteur… La 2ème avait été prise à la remise des diplômes. Elles avaient l’air tellement épanouies et Bell avait l’air tellement fier ! C’était à peine 2 mois avant son départ se souvint-elle tristement. Passée la nostalgie des souvenirs, c’était dur pour elle de revoir ces photos. Elle n’en avait aucune de son ancienne vie à Boston… ça lui évitait de trop ressasser le passé.

Sans qu’elle s’en aperçut, Octavia se trouvait derrière elle, un sourire nostalgique accroché aux lévres tandis qu’elle contemplait les mêmes photos que Clarke.

« Prépare toi. On va être en retard… » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il y avait un monde fou à l’enterrement. Clarke avança jusqu’au cercueil fermé en ayant la drôle d’impression de flotter. Elle n’entendait plus le brouhaha de l’assistance, ne voyait plus les visages. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour découvrir le sourire railleur de Wells gravé sur ses pupilles.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? Tu es toute blanche » s’inquiéta Octavia.

Clarke cligna des yeux en essayant de se focaliser sur son amie.

« ça va aller » lui assura-t-elle en respirant profondemment.

Cette journée, c’était beaucoup pour elle. Beaucoup trop. Toute la tristesse qu’elle ressentait était doublée d’une peur viscérale. Celle de le revoir, de croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Essentiellement parce qu’elle n’avait strictement aucune idée de leurs réactions respective. Aurait-elle envie de fuir sans lui avoir adressé un seul mot ? Pourrait-elle avoir une discussion sensée et cordiale ? Serait-elle capable de prononcer un mot sans fondre en larmes ? Au vu de son état émotionnel, elle en doutait beaucoup.

Alors qu’elle prenait place avec Octavia sur un banc de l’Eglise, elle aperçut Jasper et Monty, accompagnés d’Harper, et d’une fille qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aperçut également un groupe de connaissances qu’elle côtoyait au lycée, et non loin devant elle, elle lut la douleur dans les soubresauts incontrôlables qui agitait le corps de Thelonius, le père de Wells.

Plusieurs personnes proches prirent la parole durant la cérémonie, racontant des anecdotes sur Wells, rappelant à quel point il était altruiste, serviable et honorable. Clarke ne pu s’empêcher de penser qu’elle aurait du faire parti de ces personnes, avant de se rappeler que peut être, elle ne le connaissait plus vraiment…

Lorsqu’à la fin de la cérémonie, elle déposa une rose sur le cercueil, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes. Et tout en baissant la tête, elle recula inexorablement jusqu’à heurter quelqu’un de plein fouet. Elle se retourna brusquement prête à s’excuser quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec… Bellamy Blake…

Sous le choc, elle ne put faire un seul mouvement, elle était comme paralysée. Mais son cerveau, lui, continuait là où son corps n’avait plus la force d’avancer. Il n’avait pas changé. Il était comme dans ses rêves/cauchemars. A peine un peu plus vieux. Avec juste un peu plus de mélancolie au fin fond des yeux se dit-elle en suppliant son corps de se reculer. Elle était bien trop proche de lui. Peut être était-il même capable d’entendre les battements sourds de son cœur…

« Clarke… » 

Il n’ajouta rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée, apeurée ou même en colère. C’est alors qu’il l’a prit complètement au dépourvu. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et l’attira à lui. Et tandis qu’elle posait la tête contre sa poitrine, elle lâcha un long sanglot. Pour Wells. Pour elle. Pour sa vie d’avant. Pour tout ce qu’elle avait perdu…


	2. Chapitre 2

Bellamy ne l’avait pas lâché du regard pendant toute la cérémonie. Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont se comporter avec elle. Vu comment les choses s’étaient finit entre eux et le silence long de 7 ans qui s’en était suivit, elle pourrait aussi bien l’ignorer totalement, et continuer de le détester. Ça serait plus simple. Ça l’avait été, c’est ce qu’il avait provoqué…

Sous le regard inquiet d’Octavia, Il se rapprocha d’elle lorsqu’il la sentit sur le point de s’effondrer, son corps tressautant doucement au rythme des larmes qu’elle versait. 

Il n’avait pas besoin de la voir face à lui pour le savoir. Il la connaissait. Mieux que quiconque. C’était aussi naturel que de respirer ou de rire. Il la connaissait aussi bien qu’il connaissait Octavia… Malgré lui, ça lui rappela l’enterrement de Jake, les nuits qu’elle avait passé dans ses bras à pleurer. L’impuissance qu’il avait ressentie face à la jeune fille de 14 ans qui venait de perdre l’homme le plus important de sa vie… son père…

Il s’arrêta en court de route quand elle se mit brusquement à reculer, venant se crasher dans ses bras avant de se retourner pour s’excuser. Elle n’avait pas changé, elle paraissait pourtant tellement triste, et si fatiguée qu’il n’hésita pas longtemps. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Alors comme il l’avait fait des milliers de fois, il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, juste pour prendre sur lui un peu de sa peine, la peine de cette petite fille qu’il avait vu grandir… 

Elle finit par se reculer doucement, le dévisageant entre ses larmes, toujours sous le choc. Elle secoua la tête et sortie de la pièce en courant. Il la suivit des yeux sans avancer le moindre geste.

« Ça va Bell ? »

Il lui sourit. 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. Va la voir O. S’il te plait » ajouta-t-il d’une voix suppliante.

Il déglutit péniblement. Sa première rencontre avec Clarke ne s’était pas si mal passée, non ?

********************************************************

« Clarke ! Tu vas bien ? »

Clarke s’était réfugiée sur un banc public, non loin de l’Eglise. Elle n’avait pas dormie depuis 3 nuits et ses pensées étaient sans dessus dessous. Elle mélangeait tout et tout le monde. Un instant elle ferma les yeux et ne souhaita qu’une chose : se retrouver dans sa petite maison de Boston, avec les gens qu’elle aimait…

« Je vais rentrer dormir O, j’en peux plus »

« D’accord ma belle. On voulait se voir tous au bar ce soir. Tu sais, en l’honneur de Wells. Il n’aurait pas voulu qu’on reste seuls… » dit-elle tristement.

« Je… je ne sais pas Octavia. Est-ce que… » Clarke ne put aller jusqu’au fond de sa pensée et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n’était pas sure d’avoir la force de le revoir une 2ème fois aujourd’hui… et pourtant elle ne pouvait lutter contre l’envie de l’espérer…

« On y sera tous Clarke » lui répondit-elle en appuyant sur le tous.

Bien entendu, il y serait…

« Fais le pour Wells… »

Clarke trouvait Octavia injuste. Elle jouait sur la corde sensible. Mais sans doute ne s’en rendait-elle même pas compte…

« Ok c’est bon, je vais dormir et je vous rejoints ok ? » lui répondit-elle, à bout d’arguments.

*******************************************************

« ALLO ALLO la terre appelle l’agent Blake ! »

Bell secoua la tête en regardant Finn d’un air ahuri puis essaya de se concentrer sur lui, son coéquipier.

« C’est l’heure vieux » reprit Finn.

Bellamy regarda distraitement sa montre. 19h. Déjà… Il allait détacher sa ceinture quand il la vit passer. Au volant de la focus d’Abby. Instinctivement, il remit la voiture en marche avec un petit sourire en coin, en plaçant le gyrophare sur le toit.

« Qu’est ce que tu fous ? »

« Laisses moi 5 minutes ! » lui dit-il en appuyant sur l’accélérateur, plaquant Finn contre le siège passager par la même occasion.

Il ralentit la cadence lorsque la focus se parka sur le bas côté, avant de sortir lentement de la voiture. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il était en train de faire à vrai dire…

Clarke baissa la vitre en farfouillant dans son sac.

« Je ne crois pas avoir roulé trop v…. »

Elle s’arrêta en fronçant les sourcils quand elle le reconnut, avant de partir dans un véritable éclat de rire. Il la regarda quelques instants sans pouvoir parler, complètement décontenancé par son rire. Il ne l’avait pas vu venir…

« Je rêve, t’es vraiment devenu flic ? » demanda-t-elle d’un air amusé.

« Papiers du véhicule s’il vous plait Mademoiselle » répondit-il plein de dédain.

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant « Tu plaisantes ? Fiche moi la paix Bell, tu veux »

« Sortez du véhicule Melle Griffin »

Clarke avait perdu son sourire, quant à lui il ne s’en cachait pas, ça l’amusait BEAUCOUP.  
Il se recula de la voiture pour la laisser sortir, sans se départir de son sérieux.

« Qu’est ce qui te prend Bell ? Tu la connais ? » murmura Finn qui l’avait finalement rejoint, incertain de la manière dont Bellamy gérait les choses.

Il ne prit pas le soin de lui répondre, tout occupé qu’il était à détailler Clarke. Elle était belle à lui couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe bleue marine fluide à fine bretelle et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lache. Malgré tout, il devait bien l’avouer, c’était son air revêche qui lui donnait tout son charme…

Mais la demoiselle n’était pas d’humeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine renfrognée.

« Alors quoi, vous allez me fouiller maintenant agent Blake ? »

S’il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il n’aurait décelé que de la colère. Mais dans ses yeux, il notait clairement une petite lueur d’espièglerie. La tension entre eux était palpable. Il avança d’un pas, de sorte à se retrouver si proche d’elle qu’elle se sentit enfin obligée de baisser les yeux.

« Non » lui chuchota-t-il « Mais je pourrais t’emmener au poste Princesse… » la taquina-t-il.

Elle le repoussa des 2 mains avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

« Garde tes beaux discours pour les vrais criminels ! Ou alors pour les bimbos capables de tomber dans tes filets ! » conclut-elle avec sa moue boudeuse.

Il la suivit des yeux en souriant.

« Ex petite amie ? » demanda Finn avec curiosité.

« Plus compliqué que ça » lui répondit-il en soupirant, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la route où elle avait disparu…

**********************************************************

Il était déjà 19h30 lorsqu’il poussa la porte du bar aux côtés de Finn. En ce jeudi soir, il n’eut aucun mal à repérer la tablée de ses amis. Ils étaient les seuls dans le petit bar de Grounders… Il salua Rick, le barman en lui serrant la main avant de se retourner vers ses amis et de s’installer à table alors que Clarke l’ignorait totalement.

« Ah Clarke, voici Finn Collins. Finn, c’est Clarke, notre amie d’enfance. » présenta Octavia.

« Oui j’ai eu l’occasion de faire sa connaissance » déclara Finn en riant. « Enchanté » ajouta-t-il de son air charmeur, décochant par la même occasion, un regard réprobateur de la part de Bellamy.

Bellamy sentait Clarke tendue. Il le voyait à la façon dont elle serrait les doigts autour de son verre, à la façon dont elle jetait des coups d’œil furtifs vers la porte en se demandant sans doute quand elle pourrait enfin fuir. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’observer, sans participer réellement à la conversation, complètement passif.

« Hey Bell, je te parle » insista Octavia.

« Euh… quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber » répondit-elle en le dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

« Et sinon Clarke, comment c’est Boston ? » demanda Jasper.

« Bruyant. Froid. Et sombre » plaisanta-t-elle en se détendant légèrement.

« Ok. Va falloir nous faire un meilleur résumé de ces 7 ans Clarkey » enchaina-t-il en la faisant rire.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise Jasp ? Métro Boulot Dodo ? Je me suis jetée dans les études. La 1ère année a été un enfer, pour les autres… j’ai survécu » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Ahh et j’ai aussi une super colocataire que tu trouverais ultra sexy ! »

« Pas de petit ami ? » demanda soudainement Finn d’une voix suave.

Bellamy arrêta son verre à moins de 2 cms de ses lèvres. Finn commençait à franchement l’agacer… Pourtant il attendait avidement la réponse de Clarke. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il pouvait deviner sa nervosité quand elle se mordilla la lèvre, le regard fixé dans le fond de son verre.

« Pas pour le moment » finit-elle par répondre en faisant tournoyer le verre qu’elle gardait entre les mains.

Bellamy se demanda si le profond soupir qu’il venait de pousser avait été suffisamment discret, tout en se faisant violence pour arrêter de la dévisager.  
La fin de la soirée approchait à grand pas quand ils décidèrent de lever leurs verres à la mémoire de Wells…

« A Wells » entonnèrent-ils tous en chœur, la gorge serrée…

Clarke fut la première à saisir sa veste pour partir, prétextant un grand besoin de dormir, ce qui, au vu de ses traits tirés, n’était pas vraiment du luxe…

Bellamy pesa le pour et le contre avant de quitter lui aussi la table et de la rejoindre en courant.

« Merde Bell tu m’as fais peur ! »

« Désolé. Je n’ai pas vu la focus en arrivant, alors… je me suis dis que tu étais peut être à pieds »

« Bravo Sherlock. Ma mère en avait besoin. » lui répondit-elle en marchant.

« Je te raccompagne »

Clarke s’arrêta tout net. « Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chaperon. Je te rappelle que je vis à Boston ! Les gens qui vivent à Grounders sont des enfants de chœur en comparaison ! »

« Pas question que je te laisse rentrer seule à cette heure-ci, tu as au moins 15 minutes de route ! C’est non négociable. » 

« Sinon quoi ? Tu m’emmènes au poste ? »

« C’est une éventualité oui… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas. Il marcha à ses côtés sans oser lui parler. De toute façon, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps était exclu…

Elle s’arrêta une fois de plus et il failli lui rentrer dedans. Elle observait le panneau « A vendre » accrochée à la maison aux volets bleus située sur sa gauche. « Mme Bellart ? » demanda-t-elle en osant enfin lui faire face.

Il hocha la tête tristement. La vieille dame était une sacrée figure de leur enfance, toujours une sucrerie pour les gamins du quartier, toujours un mot gentil… « L’année dernière. Elle est morte paisiblement dans son lit… »

« Mr Hoch habite toujours au coin de la rue ? » continua-t-elle.

« Ohh que ouii » confirma-t-il en souriant.

« Foutez moi le camp de mon terrain bande de chenapans ou j’appelle la police » imita Clarke avec une grosse voix, ce qui les fit rire de concert à l’évocation du souvenir.  
L’atmosphère s’était légèrement détendue entre eux, mais plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison des Griffin.

« Clarke… »

Elle tressauta, mais finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Tu n’es là que pour une semaine » commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, « est ce qu’on…pourrait passer cette semaine sans s’étriper ? Juste une semaine Clarke, s’il te plait… »

« En gros tu voudrais…quoi ? Qu’on soit amis ? Comme… avant ? »

« Je sais… dit comme ça, ça parait un peu utopique mais…on a vécu presque 18 ans côte à côte et… ça me manque Princesse… » avoua-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Etait-il à ce point désespéré ? Sans doute. Mais il sentait qu’elle n’était pas aussi hostile à cette idée qu’elle voulait bien le laisser paraitre…

« J’ai besoin de dormir Bell, j’aurais les idées plus claires demain. »

*****************************************************************

« Bon sang O, qu’est ce que tu fous là ? » hurla Bellamy en refermant la porte de son appartement. Assise dans le noir, à l’attendre, il avait failli sortir son flingue !

« Tout va bien ? » ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

« C’est à toi que je devrais demander ça. A quoi tu joues ? »

Il soupira. « Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et rentre chez toi O ! Je suis crevé ! »

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu la regardes Bell ? Je ne t’ai pas posé de questions il y a 7 ans… »

« Octavia… »

« Ecoute moi bien. Toi et moi on sait très bien qu’on a besoin d’elle dans nos vies, tu l’as laissé partir il y a 7 ans. Maintenant c’est à toi de la faire rester ! »

Bellamy se mit à rire doucement. Habituellement, il aimait les raccourcis d’Octavia. Et sa franchise. Mais Clarke, c’était plus qu’un sujet sensible…  
« D’abord, ce n’est pas à moi de décider, ensuite, tu m’accordes plus d’importance que je n’en ai… »

« Foutaises Bell ! Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n’as pas envie qu’elle reste ! »

Il baissa spontanément les yeux. Qui cherchait-il à berner ?

« C’est bien ce que je pensais ! Merde ! Laisses ton foutu complexe d’infériorité de côté ! C’est ta seconde chance, alors saisis la ! » conclut-elle en sortant magistralement de la pièce.

« J’y travaille » chuchota Bellamy après qu’elle eut refermé la porte, les poings serrés et la mâchoire sous tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont toujours motivantes.
> 
> Au sommaire du chapitre 3:
> 
> \- Du Raven et du Claven car j'adoore Raven  
> \- Un flashback Bellarke  
> \- Une trèèèès grosse révélation ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Il était 2h du matin. Clarke vérifia qu’Octavia dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d’amis, avant de sortir en douce de la maison, le cœur battant à pleine allure dans sa poitrine._

_Elle hésita un petit moment avant de frapper à sa porte. Et s’il dormait déjà ? Et s’il était furieux de la trouver à sa porte en pleine nuit ? Pire, et si il n’était pas seul ?  
Elle balaya ses présomptions du revers de la main et frappa doucement. Elle n’eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu’il n’ouvre la porte, éberlué._

_« Princesse ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bellamy en s’effaçant pour la laisser rentrer dans son appartement. « Octavia va bien ? » continua-t-il un peu apeuré._

_« Oui oui, elle dort ne t’inquiète pas ! Je…n’arrivais pas à dormir après cette journée alors… me voilà ! » lui sourit-elle._

_« C’est bien la peine de faire découcher O pour la laisser seule chez toi »_

_Clarke rougit légèrement puis déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Bellamy, sans vraiment oser croire qu’elle avait eu le courage de le faire._

_« Clarke… »_

_« Chhhhhhhhhuutttt » le coupa-t-elle en l’embrassant franchement cette fois, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Même si elle s’y était préparée, elle fut surprise qu’il réponde si rapidement à son baiser tout en l’attirant vers lui l’espace d’un instant, avant de la repousser, comme s’il reprenait ses esprits._

_« Tu as bu Clarke » remarqua-t-il en essayant de mettre un minimum de distance entre eux._

_« C’est la journée de la remise des diplômes, ce soir c’est MON soir Bell ! J’ai bu suffisamment pour m’offrir à toi… mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais » chuchota-t-elle en avançant vers lui._

_Elle pouvait l’entendre respirer de façon saccadée, et le connaissait tellement par cœur, qu’elle savait qu’il luttait désespérément pour ne pas succomber._

_« C’est pas une bonne idée princesse… »_

_Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, la seule chose dont elle n’était pas tout à fait sure mais qu’elle espérait depuis longtemps…_

_« Je vois comment tu me regardes Bell, quand tes yeux se posent sur moi. Tu me désires, je le sais, je le sens » murmura-t-elle en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui la distançaient de ses lèvres avant de s’arrêter, le laissant décider de la suite des évènements._

_Sans la lâcher du regard, il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur, avant de l’embrasser comme jamais personne ne l’avait embrassé auparavant. Elle savait qu’elle venait d’obtenir ce qu’elle voulait depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu nerveuse. Elle savait que Bellamy collectionnait les petites amies. Quant à elle, elle n’était passée à l’acte qu’avec un seul petit ami, et ça avait été loin d’être mémorable. Et si elle n’était pas à la hauteur ?_

_« Tu es sûre ? » susurra-t-il la bouche contre ses cheveux comme s’il devinait ses doutes. Clarke se demanda si son cœur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine mais hocha la tête sans une once d’incertitude._

_Pris d’un doute, Bellamy posa LA question cruciale « Clarke, est ce que c’est la première fois ? »_

_« Non » murmura-t-elle en rougissant, sans oser croiser ses yeux._

_« Alors détends toi… et arrête de rougir, ça me rend dingue » conclut-il d’une voix rauque en l’embrassant dans le cou. « Tu peux m’arrêter quand tu veux Princesse… » ajouta-t-il avec un ton d’une douceur infinie._

_Oh non, c’était bien la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait… Elle dézippa sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses chevilles, parfaitement consciente que son regard suivait chacun de ses gestes. Il l’embrassa passionnément tout en la poussant vers le lit mais après avoir passé une éternité à découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau, il sembla hésiter un petit moment avant de la pénétrer. Elle passa alors ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l’attirer en elle, provoquant un grognement de plaisir… Cette nuit là, il lui sembla qu’elle faisait l’amour pour la première fois…_

Haletante, Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer l’endroit où elle avait dormir, et quelques unes de plus pour réussir à calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

Merde.

Elle l’avait revu à peine quelques heures et ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de rêver de leurs ébats, se dit-elle en essayant de dissiper la douce chaleur qui avait envahi son bas ventre. Au moins à Boston, elle avait de quoi s’occuper l’esprit. Grounders était bien trop remplie de fantômes et de souvenirs…

Il était 10h, elle avait quasiment fait le tour du compteur et elle se sentait bien. Elle était bien plus calme et reposée que la veille pour affronter tous ses démons. Abby était déjà partit, elle lui avait à peine parlé depuis son retour, à part pour lui notifier son mécontentement. Elle n’avait jamais aimé Bellamy Blake et la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait, c’était qu’il apprenne la vérité. Mais tant que c’était aussi la dernière chose que Clarke souhaitait… elles se tolèreraient bien pendant encore 6 jours…

Clarke prit une douche rapide, elle était déjà en retard pour rejoindre Octavia chez elle. Chez elle… ça sonnait étrangement dans son cerveau. C’était étrange de penser que la petite fille qui avait toujours vécue avec son frère avait un chez elle… et qu’en plus elle était mariée !

Octavia ouvrit la porte avant même que Clarke ne sonne, et la prit dans ses bras. C’est fou ce qu’une simple étreinte pouvait faire du bien constata Clarke. Se sentir aimée…

« Je suis désolée ! Je voulais tellement te présenter Linc ! Mais il a été appelé pour une affaire et il est partit il y a une heure » s’excusa-t-elle.

Lincoln était avocat. Et c’était un avocat plutôt connu comme étant impitoyable. Clarke aurait bien aimé le rencontrer. Surtout qu’elle n’était pas venue au mariage. C’était trop tôt, c’était il y a 4 ans et à ce moment là, elle n’était pas capable de lui faire face…

« Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est que partie remise ! Est-ce que ça va O ? »

Octavia agissait bizarrement. En tout cas aussi bizarre que puisse agir quelqu’un qu’on n’a pas vu depuis 7 ans, songea Clarke.  


« Oui…non…enfin oui… »

« Ok Ok, raconte-moi » lui dit Clarke en riant.

« Tu es une des premières à qui j’en parle. J’avoue que je suis soulagée que tu sois là ! Je suis…enceinte Clarke ! »

« Heyy, mais c’est une super nouvelle O ! Félicitations ! » s’écria-t-elle en embrassant son amie.  


« Je suis super excitée mais… je ne sais pas, je flippe totalement. Je n’ai jamais eu de vraie famille, enfin, pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme… et si…et si je n’étais pas faite pour ça ? »

Clarke lui sourit tendrement « Tu feras une mère parfaite O. Tant qu’il y a de l’amour, tout ira bien crois moi. Peu importe le genre de famille que tu as eu. C’était une vraie famille. Avec des gens qui t’aimaient… qui t’aiment toujours. La seule façon de rendre un enfant heureux, c’est de l’aimer. Et avoir des enfants, c’est la plus belle chose au monde ! »  


Octavia la dévisagea d’un air étrange « J’oublie parfois que tu es presque pédiatre. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Je … ne l’ai pas encore dis à Bell… »

« Pourquoi ? ça fait 4 ans que tu es mariée, il doit bien savoir que tu n’es plus vierge » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue ironique.  


«Rhooo, je sais mais… il est toujours tellement sur-protecteur avec moi, tu le connais… »

Clarke sourit. Oh oui… « Je suis sure qu’il sera très content. Il fera un super tonton »  


Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement besoin de s’assoir ? Clarke saisit machinalement son pendentif et se mit à le caresser, ça l’aidait toujours à se calmer…

Sans qu’elles s’en aperçurent, les heures défilèrent tandis qu’elles parlaient de tout de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs amours. Après avoir déjeuné, Clarke lui demanda l’air de rien « Est-ce que Bell a une pause ? »  


Octavia marqua un temps d’arrêt, avant de lui répondre d’un air détaché « A 15h »

Elle avait pris sa décision à l’instant où elle avait posé la question. Et elle n’était pas encore sure des implications. Ce qu’elle savait, c’était son besoin de retrouver ce qu’elle avait perdu. Non pas les brefs moments de passion qu’elle avait eu avec lui, mais toutes les années précédentes où il avait toujours été présent, peu importe ce qu’il lui en avait coûté. Pour les moments où lui et Octavia avaient été sa famille. Et pour tout ça, peut être qu’elle lui devait bien un petit effort…  


Elle l’attendit, un peu angoissée, sur les marches devant le commissariat, 2 gobelets remplis de café entre les mains, faisant tournoyer les pailles entre ses doigts. Elle se releva d’un bond lorsqu’elle le vit sortir, puis lui tendit un des gobelets.

« Je viens fumer le calumet de la paix » annonça-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

« Du lait, pas de sucre, pas trop chaud ? ça n’a pas changé ? »  


Elle se sentit un peu gênée en remarquant à quel point sa présence lui apportait du réconfort, tout autant que le sourire éclatant qu’il lui adressa.

« Tout juste ! Alors, quel est le deal ? » lui demanda-t-il en s’asseyant à ses côtés sur les marches.  


Clarke triturait la boucle de sa ceinture en cherchant ses mots. Elle avait vraiment du mal à être naturelle quand il était autour d’elle, et ce n’était pas les rêves de la nuit qui allaient l’aider…

« Ces 6 jours, on va les prendre comme une trève, ok ? Dans 6 jours on reprendra bien gentiment le cours de notre existence »  


Elle n’aurait pu en être certaine, mais elle croyait déceler une pointe de déception quand son regard croisa le sien. Malheureusement, c’était tout ce qu’elle avait à proposer. Il baissa la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Ok, donc… on est amis pour ces 6 jours ? Sans… moments inconfortables ? Sans gêne ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu’il lui tendait la main.  


« Deal ? » annonça-t-il 

« Deal » répondit-elle en réprimant un frisson lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Est-ce que c’était la sensation qu’on ressentait lorsqu’on signait un pacte avec le diable ? se demanda-t-elle fugacement.  
« Alors tu ne vois pas d’inconvénients à ce que je passe te prendre après le travail ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sur » ajouta-t-il en voyant son air incertain. « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose »

De retour chez elle, Clarke composa compulsivement le numéro qu’elle connaissait par cœur.

« Hey Clarkey ! Attends 2 petites secondes, je sors du salon, la télé va trop fort ! … Là, c’est bon. Comment se passe ton petit retour aux sources ? »  


« Rav ! Je veux rentrer ! » se plaignit Clarke d’une voix lugubre.

Elle entendit son amie éclater de rire, et elle-même ne put réprimer un léger sourire.  


« Qu’est ce qui t’arrives ma chérie ? »

« Ne te moque pas, ok ? »  


« Promis, Juré ! »

« J’ai l’impression d’être une ado depuis que je suis là ! »  


« Faut avouer que tu en étais une quand tu as quitté Grounders donc… »

« A vrai dire, je suis une ado dès qu’il s’agit de lui »  


« Ahhh…ohhhhh…c’est pas bon ça ! »

« C’est pas drôle Rav, j’ai l’impression d’avoir besoin d’être sauvée là ! Fais ton boulot d’amie, dis moi que c’est le pire enfoiré qui existe, dis moi qu’il faut que je rentre ! »  


« Stop Clarke ! RES-PIRE ! Mets la tête entre tes jambes ! »

« Raaaaav’ !!!!!!!!!!!! »  


« Aller, c’est un ordre de meilleure amie, j’attends ! »

Clarke s’exécuta avec le sourire. A vrai dire, rien qu’avoir cette conversation avec Raven lui sauvait sa santé mentale… malgré la situation cocasse où elle était à ce moment précis.  


« C’est bon, c’est fait » lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Et ça va mieux ? »  


« Définitivement. Oui. »

« Attends, je note ça dans mon carnet de notes, ça pourrait bien resservir. Aller, raconte. »  


« Rien de spécial. Je l’ai revu, et au lieu d’être celui que j’ai détesté depuis 7 ans, il est juste… celui avec qui j’ai grandi, celui qui me consolait et sur qui je pouvais compter. Et Rav, j’ai même rêvé de notre 1ère fois cette nuit…»

« Ok. Je pourrais te dire… que tu es foutue, que tu vas retomber dans ses bras, et qu’il te brisera encore le cœur. Ou bien je pourrais te dire que 7 ans de distance c’est bien suffisant pour se rendre compte du manque qu’il a causé dans ton cœur, du manque que tu as peut être aussi créé dans le sien. Je pourrais te dire tout ça, mais ça n’enlèvera jamais LE plus gros problème de l’équation. Parce que Clarkey, quoique tu décides, tu es dans la panade ! »  


« C’est dans ces cas là où je suis ra-vie de t’avoir dans ma vie Raven. » soupira Clarke en fermant les yeux, pas plus avancée que 5 minutes auparavant.

« Tiens, en parlant du problème, il est juste devant moi et te réclame. Je te le passe ? »  


« Oui !!! Heyy mon amour, ça va ?»

« Maman !!! Quand est ce que tu rentres à la maison ? Tante Raven ne veut pas me laisser regarder la télé ! »  


« C’est un menteur » entendit-elle Raven crier de l’autre bout de la pièce.

Clarke sentit son cœur fondre à la voix de son petit bonhomme de 6 ans, pendant que ses doigts caressaient le pendentif avec sa photo, qui pendait continuellement autour de son cou.


	4. Chapitre 4

Sans doute pour la 10ème fois en moins de 24h, Clarke envoya un texto à Raven.  


C : Tout va bien ???  
R : Oublie nous !  


Clarke se mit à sourire. C’était la 1ère fois qu’elle partait loin de lui, ça la rendait nerveuse. Même si Raven la soutenait et l’aider énormément, elle restait une mère célibataire, avec une relation quasi exclusive avec son fils… De toute façon, elle n’aurait pas pu venir avec lui se dit-elle tristement avec un petit pincement au cœur… Elle regarda attentivement la pendule de la cuisine, comme si ça l’hypnotisait. 17h. Bellamy n’allait pas tarder à arriver, et rien que cette idée la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Elle regrettait d’avoir accepté, ils n’avaient plus 15 ans, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux…  
17h15. Elle soupira en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée, puis pris une profonde inspiration avant d’ouvrir.  


« Salut » commença-t-il les yeux pétillants.  


« Salut » répondit-elle pas très rassurée. Il avait vraiment l’air de l’ado qu’il était à 15 ans. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans un mot avant qu’elle ne se rende compte qu’il était toujours sur le seuil de la porte. « Euh…tu veux entrer ? »  


« On peut y aller si tu préfères ». Elle hocha la tête. Elle préférait qu’il ne croise pas sa mère…  


« Hey Clarke » commença-t-il alors qu’elle le précédait. « Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse, on va juste faire un tour ». Elle stoppa net et se tourna vers lui. Ils étaient bien trop proches l’un de l’autre et elle sentit son cœur flancher le temps d’un instant. Il recula doucement. Pourquoi lisait-il en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? se demanda-t-elle un peu énervée.  


« Tu ne l’es pas ? Nerveux ? »  


« Nope ! »  


Sa bonne humeur avait quelque chose d’agaçant et de communicatif à la fois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  


« Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demanda-t-elle un peu moins nerveuse.  


« Suis moi et tais toi Princesse ! » lui dit-il en saisissant sa main « Viens ! »  
Elle s’arrêta un moment en regardant sa main dans la sienne, et lorsqu’elle croisa son regard, il la lâcha brusquement, un peu gêné, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  


« C’est pas très loin, on peut y aller à pied » reprit-il en marchant sans la regarder.  


Elle le suivit silencieusement, profitant de la douce chaleur de fin de journée, et surtout de la luminosité qu’elle n’avait pas à Boston. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle s’était arrêtée devant un champ de lavande. Elle cueillit un petit bouquet et huma les fleurs en s’extasiant. Bellamy la contempla sans un mot, l’air grave, en se disant que non, cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas partir…  


« On y est presque » murmura-t-il en l’aidant à se relever, son enthousiasme refaisant surface instantanément. Il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et la guida doucement pour qu’elle avance.  


« Je sais où tu m’emmènes » déclara-t-elle soudain, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Enlèves ta main ! » continua-t-elle alors qu’il restait sans réaction.  


« Non » lui répondit-il en continuant d’avancer derrière elle. Elle avait reconnu l’endroit lorsqu’elle avait vu le champ de lavande, et maintenant, elle était tout aussi excitée que lui d’y arriver. Ils venaient s’y réfugier avec Octavia quand ils étaient petits, quand ils avaient besoin d’être seuls, ou justement quand ils avaient besoin de parler, de se confier… ou…  


_« Tu m’écrases Bell » se plaignit-elle alors qu’elle était allongée à même le sol de la cabane. « Mmmhhh » lui répondit-il incapable de détacher ses lèvres de son cou. Elle se redressa malgré lui et lui grimpa dessus à califourchon, le faisant soupirer. « Si tu n’étais pas aussi têtue, on ne serait pas ici à se cacher » lui lança-t-il l’air de rien. « J’aime bien l’idée du secret. Je t’ai promis qu’on leur dirait en septembre Bell… » lui répondit-elle en l’embrassant fougueusement, faisant taire toute protestation instantanément…_

Elle respira plus vite en repensant à ces moments volés et cligna des yeux quand il enleva sa main, le temps pour ses yeux de se réhabituer à la luminosité du soleil.  


« Où est la cabane ? » demanda-t-elle subitement, un peu désappointée de voir une maison à la place de son ancien refuge.  
Il la regarda en souriant, sans lui donner de réponse.  


« Quoi ? » Elle était perplexe. Il continua de sourire, les yeux plein de malice. Son regard oscilla de la maison, à Bellamy et inversement. « Ne me dis pas… Bell ! C’est ta maison ? » l’interrogea-t-elle au comble de l’exaltation.  


« Elle n’est pas finie » la modéra-t-il. « J’avais juste de quoi me payer le terrain, alors ça avance vraiment doucement »  


« Elle est magnifique ! » lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce que signifiait pour lui le simple fait d’avoir une maison à lui.  


Il la regarda alors avec tendresse, extrêmement fier de lui.  


« Et encore, tu n’as pas vu l’intérieur ! Mais viens, fais le tour, viens voir le jardin ! »  


Elle l’admira pendant qu’il lui détaillait ce qu’il comptait faire du jardin sans vraiment l’écouter. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de ses souvenirs, et elle essayait en vain de contrôler son cœur.  


« Qu’est ce que tu en dis ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  


Elle croisa son regard et su que ce moment était scellé. Elle se rapprocha de lui sans réfléchir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’est à ce moment là qu’elle aurait du se reculer, elle le savait. Seulement, il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la tira doucement à lui pour approfondir leur étreinte. Alors que tout en elle lui intimait de le repousser, ses bras refusèrent de lui obéir et elle les passa derrière son cou pour partager pleinement leur baiser… avant que la réalité ne vienne frapper à la porte de son cerveau. Elle le repoussa alors. « Merde » lâcha-t-elle.  


« Ok. Il t’aura fallu moins de 24h… » essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour désamorcer la situation.  


Elle fit demi-tour et s’éloigna dans l’autre sens.  


« Attends Clarke » lui dit-il en saisissant son bras.  


« Ne me touche pas ! » lui répondit-elle en se libérant.  


« Ok ! » Il la lâcha en levant les mains en l’air. « Excuse moi Clarke »  


« Ce n’est pas ce que tu as dit. C’est juste…je pense que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de rester seuls » lui avoua-t-elle honnêtement.  


« Ecoute Clarke, on fera comme tu veux, je te le promets. On peut prévoir une soirée avec les autres demain si tu ne veux pas être seule avec moi, on peut aussi faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. On fait comme tu veux. Mais ne rentre pas, laisse moi te montrer l’intérieur. S’il te plait… »  


Clarke ferma les yeux. Avec lui, elle se laissait dominée par ses émotions, et elle n’arrivait pas à lui refuser la moindre chose, sans doute parce qu’elle ne voulait pas partir, aussi absurde que ce soit… Elle le suivit à l’intérieur sans un mot.  


« Il n’y a pas encore les murs mais je vais m’y mettre pendant les vacances. Là ce sera le séjour, et là l’immense cuisine ! »  


Elle se détendit et rit tout bas. Elle se souvenait de la minuscule cuisine de son appartement, alors qu’il avait toujours aimé cuisiner.  


« Il n’y a pas que la cuisine qui est immense. Toute la maison est immense ! »  


« J’en ai toujours rêvé » lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  


« Je sais » lui dit-elle en le fixant tristement.  


Ce soir là, Clarke entra dans sa chambre pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle refasse toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Mais en s’endormant, elle se demanda s’il y avait eu un moment dans son existence où elle n’avait pas été amoureuse de Bellamy Blake… 

*********************************************************

« Born in the U.S.A., I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A., born in the U.S.A » chantait-elle à tue tête  


« Tante Rav’, tu ne peux pas mettre une autre chanson ? »  


Raven regarda l’heure sur le cadran de la voiture. 9h20. Ils venaient de faire 11h de route. Heureusement que le petit avait dormi comme un loir la majeure partie de la nuit se dit-elle en le regardant dans le retro. Arrivé à quelques kilomètres de Grounders, elle n’était plus si sûre d’avoir pris la bonne décision. Et un peu- beaucoup - stressée en pensant à la réaction de Clarke.  


« Ok bonhomme. Alors on a les beatles ou… les beatles en fait… »  


« Mmmmhhhh maman a plein de cd dans sa voiture. »  


Raven roula des yeux en fermant le lecteur.  


« Alors chante poussin » rit-elle.  


Le poussin sembla être en intense concentration.  


« Qu’est ce que tu voudrais que je te chante tante Rav’ ? »  


/ Bon. Ok. Ce gamin était adorable. Elle soupira, lorsqu’elle entendit la sirène retentir. Elle jeta un œil au compteur. Et merde. Elle se gara sur le bas côté, en réajustant sa coiffure d’une main, et en remettant une couche de rouge à lèvres de l’autre. Si ça marchait à Boston, il n’y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas à Grounders…  


« Je suis vraiiiiiiment désolée Mr l’agent, je sais que j’allais un peu vite » commença-t-elle sans laisser à l’agent l’occasion de lui parler en 1er.  


« Un peu vite ? » lui demanda-t-il d’une voix amusée.  


Il avait l’air d’être coriace celui là, se dit-elle en se parant de son plus beau sourire.  


« Vos papiers s’il vous plaît »  


Elle lui tendit en essayant de cacher son exaspération. Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, et elle n’avait qu’une envie, arriver à bon port. L’agent alla vérifier les informations dans la voiture de police. Alors elle se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout. « Toi tu ne bouges pas poussin ». Elle sortit de la voiture, fit remonter légèrement sa jupe, et se dirigea vers l’agent.  


« Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour vous assurer de ma bonne foi » commença-t-elle d’une voix suave « agent…Blake »  
Blake. Blake ? OH PUTAINNNNN ! Ok Raven, calme toi. Ses yeux passaient inlassablement de la plaque de l’agent à sa figure à une allure impensable. Elle était à 2 doigts de la crise cardiaque. Et si elle ne mourrait pas dans l’instant, Clarke s’en chargerait, c’était sur. Bon sang qu’est ce qu’elle faisait ici ?  
Elle se mit à rire de façon compulsive, et l’agent Blake fronça les sourcils d’un air soupçonneux. En même temps, elle avait clairement l’air suspecte, elle se serait elle-même arrêtée.  
Ok Raven, arrête de penser. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait suivi le conseil qu’elle avait donné à Clarke, et se serait mis la tête entre les jambes. Mais si elle le faisait, elle était bonne pour l’hôpital psychiatrique…  
C’est alors qu’elle entendit le claquement de la portière. Pas ça…  


« On est arrivés ? »  


« Retourne dans la voiture Jake ! »  


« Hey ! Avec maman on ne se fait jamais arrêter »  


Bellamy se mit à rire.  


« Il faut croire que ta maman est parfaite » murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.  


« On est pas obligés obligés de lui dire, hein poussin ? » reprit-elle un ton au dessus.  


« Vous êtes un vrai policier ? » demanda Jake en se dirigeant vers Bellamy avec une moue perplexe.  


Dieu qu’il ressemblait à sa mère quand il faisait ça se dit Raven et jetant un œil anxieux vers Bellamy, à qui visiblement, et heureusement, la ressemblance n’avait pas sauté aux yeux. En même temps, les ayant tous les 2 de visu, elle devait bien avouer qu’il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux aussi…  


« Un vrai de vrai » lui répondit Bellamy en se baissant à son niveau tout en souriant. « Tiens, regarde ma plaque » continua-t-il en la lui tendant.  


« Waahhhhh »  


« Qu’est ce que vous venez faire à Grounders ? » leur demanda-t-il gentiment.  


Raven eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche avant que Jake ne réponde à sa place.  


« On rejoint maman. Mais chuut, c’est une surprise »  


Non. Finalement, c’était ce petit qui allait la tuer. Comment pouvait-elle se dépêtrer de cette histoire ? Et si elle faisait demi tour et qu’ils rentraient à Boston ? Elle inspira profondément puis se tourna vers Bellamy.  


« Ecoutez agent Blake, j’ai bien conscience que je roulais trop vite. Mais on a roulé toute la nuit, et j’avoue que j’ai juste envie d’aller au lit. Donnez moi le tarif de l’amende et laissez-nous partir. S’il vous plaît. » Pitiéééé avait-elle envie de rajouter.  


Bellamy sembla la sonder, avant de reporter son attention sur Jake, ses traits se détendant imperceptiblement.  


« C’est bon, allez-y. Mais roulez plus doucement, surtout avec un enfant dans la voiture, Melle Reyes » lui dit-il en lui rendant ses papiers.  


Raven eut envie de lui sauter au cou. Mais elle avait assez de soucis comme ça sans s’ajouter l’ex de sa meilleure amie sur sa liste. Elle le remercia confusément, en focalisant à nouveau ses pensées sur Clarke et l’accueil qu’elle allait lui réserver…


	5. Chapter 5

« On est arrivé Jake ! » lui dit gaiement Raven, malgré toute l’appréhension qu’elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle respira profondément et frappa à la porte des Griffin, en priant pour que Clarke ne l’assassine pas immédiatement.  


Elle ouvrit la porte et l’expression de son amie passa de la surprise à l’angoisse puis au malaise en un quart de seconde.  


« Maman !!!!!!!!!! » hurla Jake en se jetant dans ses bras.  


« Hey mon cœur » lui dit-elle en le serrant contre lui, sans lâcher Raven du regard, ses yeux semblant lancer des flammes.  


Raven se dandina d’un pied à l’autre avec angoisse. Et encore, elle ne sait rien se dit-elle, gênée.  


« On peut entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant de façon avenante.  


« Mamie ! » continua Jake en embrassant Abby.  


« Qu’est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven, clairement apeurée par la situation.  


Mais Raven regarda Clarke, puis Jake, mal à l’aise à l’idée d’avoir une telle conversation devant le petit.  


Clarke coupa court au malaise. « Et si mamie t’emmenait en haut voir mon ancienne chambre et poser tous tes jouets ? » lui dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Abby soupira. « Ok, viens Jake »  


Clarke se tourna alors vers Raven en fronçant les sourcils, croisant lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.  


« Qu’est ce que tu fais ici bon sang Rav ? » s’emporta-t-elle.  


« Je sais que vu d’ici, ça ne semble pas une bonne idée. Mais je…je ne sais pas, tu semblais avoir besoin d’une amie, et puis Jake n’arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars depuis ton départ, alors j’ai pensé…je ne sais pas trop… »  


Elle savait que mettre Jake sur le tapis n’était pas très fairplay mais après tout, elle ne mentait pas… Et elle connaissait aussi Clarke par cœur, et l’aimait profondément. Elle la connaissait peut être même mieux qu’elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Parfois le destin avait besoin d’un petit coup de pouce non ? Bon, c’était sans compter sa rencontre surprise avec l’agent Blake.  


« Comment on va faire ? Il ne faut pas qu’il tombe sur Jake, et vu qu’on se voit assez souvent ça va être compliqué » avoua Clarke en rougissant.  


Raven lui lança un regard amusé. « Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.  


Clarke hésita un moment, partagée entre la colère de la voir à Grounders, et le soulagement d’avoir une amie à qui elle pouvait tout dire.  


« Est-ce que vous avez dansé le tango à l’horizontal ? » lui demanda-t-elle de façon sérieuse.  


Clarke éclata de rire. « Rav’ ! Non… je… je l’ai embrassé » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  


« Et c’était comment ? »  


Il n’y avait vraiment que Raven pour poser ce genre de question. Clarke roula des yeux sans lui répondre.  


« Quoi ? Tu n’imagines pas à quel point c’est essentiel pour appréhender tout le reste. Genre, si c’était étrange, amical, si tu l’avais embrassé comme on embrasse un frère par exemple…ça simplifierait tout le reste, non ? »  


Clarke la regarda avec une moue dubitative. « Disons que je ne pense pas vraiment à Bellamy comme on pense à un frère, ça c’est sur… »  


« En même temps il est plutôt du genre sexy donc…enfin, je veux dire…je suppose » s’empêtra Raven en regardant ses chaussures.  


Clarke la regarda faire son petit manège pendant quelques secondes. « Raven Reyes » commença-t-elle d’une voix furieuse.  


Raven se cacha derrière ses mains. « Disons que ça serait pas mal de mettre ma voiture dans le garage » avoua-t-elle d’un air contrit.  


Clarke la regardait toujours en silence, les mains posées sur ses hanches.  


« Ok c’est bon, il semblerait que je roulais un peu trop vite, et il a failli me coller une contravention. Mais au final je n’en ai pas eu rassure-toi »  


« Je me contrefiche de ta contravention Rav’ ! Est-ce qu’il…est-ce qu’il… » mais Clarke ne put finir et sa pâleur alarma Raven.  


« Ils se sont croisés oui, mais à peine quelques secondes et… Bellamy ne s’est rendu compte de rien. Je te jure. » ajouta-t-elle devant l’air incrédule de Clarke.  


« Merde Raven, ça n’était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Je devais juste rester quelques jours et rentrer, reprendre ma vie minable à Boston… » Clarke enfouie sa tête entre ses mains.  


« Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu ne parles pas vraiment de mon arrivée là ? » lança-t-elle, perspicace comme toujours.  


« C’est compliqué » lui répondit Clarke en grimaçant.  


« Ecoute, on peut gérer jusqu’à ce que tu prennes une décision. C’est moi qui sortirais en ville avec lui, on laisse ma voiture au garage et ça se passera bien comme ça ! »  


« Comment ça, avant que je prenne une décision ? Quelle décision, il n’y a pas de décision ! » lui répondit Clarke avec une voix plus aigue qu’à son habitude, à la limite de l’hystérie.  


« Ok Ok ! Calme toi ! »  


« Maman, elle est super ta chambre !! Est-ce qu’on peut aller jouer dehors ? »  


Clarke jeta un coup d’œil entendu à Raven avant de lui répondre, le plus calmement qu’elle put.  


« On va jouer dedans jusqu’au repas, et après tu iras faire un tour en ville avec tante Rav’, j’ai beaucoup de choses à faire cette après midi mon amour » lui dit-elle à regret.  


Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, malgré les efforts de Clarke et Raven pour dissimuler la situation à Jake. Les deux jeunes femmes s’isolèrent dans la cuisine à la fin du dessert pour continuer leur conversation, tandis qu’Abby était sortie.  
Clarke soupira, au bord de l’épuisement physique et moral. « Bon, Jake, si tu veux aller faire un tour avec Raven c’est maintenant ! » l’appela-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.  
« Jake ? » répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon puis les chambres.

*********************************************************************

Bellamy fixait le capuchon de son stylo avec une concentration extrême. Il soupira en regardant sa montre. Encore 1h avant la fin de sa journée. Depuis qu’elle était revenue, il ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même. A moins qu’au contraire, il était à nouveau lui-même ? En tout cas, il était désormais sur d’une chose : même s’il regrettait les évènements d’il y a 7 ans, il n’était plus influençable comme il pouvait l’être à l’époque. Octavia avait raison, c’était sa seconde chance, et d’après ce qu’il avait deviné en passant ces quelques moments avec Clarke, elle n’avait pas l’air plus heureuse sans lui, que lui sans elle. Il lui restait 4 jours, et il comptait bien les mettre à profit pour la récupérer…  


Il vit alors passer Finn avec un petit garçon qu’il reconnut immédiatement. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau. « Hey Finn ! Qu’est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant le visage effrayé de Jake.  


« A priori, le petit s’est perdu, mais je suis incapable de lui soutirer un seul mot. Sans compter que je suis sensé avoir fini mon service » lui dit-il en lui envoyant un regard implorant.  


« C’est ton jour de chance Collins, je connais le petit. Hey Jake, tu te souviens de moi ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil, tandis que Jake hochait la tête sans un mot. « C’est bon, je prends le relais. Essaie de me trouver le numéro de téléphone de Raven Reyes s’il te plaît Johanna » demanda-t-il à la secrétaire, avant de reporter son attention sur Jake. « Viens petit, je vais te montrer mon bureau. »  


« Il est trop grand ton bureau ! » s’extasia-t-il.  


Bellamy lui sourit. Les gosses étaient tellement innocents.  


« Alors, comment tu t’es perdu Jake ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.  


« Maman et tante Raven se disputaient, alors je suis sorti faire un tour mais j’ai pas trouvé comment revenir… »  


« Ok c’est pas grave, on va arranger ça. Et ton papa ? »  


Il y eu un moment de flottement, et Bellamy leva les yeux du rapport qu’il était en train de remplir.  


« Je n’ai pas de papa » déclara simplement Jake.  


Bellamy soupira, c’était bien le moment de gaffer avec un gosse qui devait avoir quoi ? 6 ans ? 7 ans ?  


« Je n’ai pas de papa non plus » essaya-t-il de se rattraper, créant une lueur d’intérêt dans les yeux du petit garçon, qui lui sourit instantanément. « Mais je suis sûre que ta maman t’aime très fort »  


« Oui » répondit-il fièrement. « Maman, c’est la meilleure des mamans. Et puis elle dit toujours : qu’on soit 2 ou 10, tant qu’il y a de l’amour, ça n’a pas d’importance »  


« Ta maman m’a l’air de quelqu’un de très sage. »

***********************************************************************

« Ne panique pas Clarke ! Je vais à pieds jusqu’au centre ville pour voir si je le trouve, et toi tu arpentes les rues avec ta voiture, ok ? »  


Clarke se contenta d’hocher la tête, complètement perdue.  


« Tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ? »  


« Oui oui » lui répondit-elle distraitement en mettant le contact.  


Raven se sentait fautive pour tout ce qui se passait. Elle aurait du rester à Boston. Elle n’avait aucun droit sur la vie personnelle de Clarke, mais comme d’habitude, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle entra dans le bar du village lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.  


« Allo ? »  


« Melle Reyes ? »  


« Oui »  


« Commissariat de Grounders. »  


Le cœur de Raven manqua un battement. Et s’il était arrivé quelquechose à Jake ?  


« On a un petit Jake au commissariat, il semble s’être perdu »  


« Il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix flanchante.  


« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il veut juste rentrer chez lui »  


Raven osa enfin respirer en raccrochant, puis composa le numéro de Clarke.

*****************************************************************************************************

Clarke s’était arrêtée sur le bord de la route pendant son coup de fil à Raven. Elle raccrocha, mi soulagée, mi angoissée par le fait que Jake se trouvait au commissariat. Elle se demanda si Bellamy travaillait encore, lorsqu’un homme toqua à sa vitre. Elle sortit de sa voiture en se forçant à sourire.  


« Hey Finn ! »  


« Salut Clarke, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.  


« Je crois que j’ai besoin d’un verre » lui avoua-t-elle. « Mais sinon oui, ça va ! »  


« Alors je suis l’homme de la situation » dit-il en se courbant devant-elle.

****************************************************************************************

Raven pénétra dans le commissariat la boule au ventre. C’est un cauchemar se dit-elle en découvrant Jake avec… son père…  


Elle se positionna au seuil de la porte et appela Jake doucement. Il lui sauta dans les bras tandis qu’elle fixait son regard sur Bellamy, en essayant de le sonder. Avait-il deviné quelque chose ? Ou plutôt, est ce que Jake avait gaffé ? Mais l’agent ne laissait rien transparaitre, au grand soulagement de Raven.  


« Est-ce que maman est fâchée ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.  


« Mais non poussin, ne t’inquiète pas ! Merci Agent Blake. Pour la 2ème fois aujourd’hui… »  


« Sans problème. Passez à l’accueil pour remplir le formulaire » lui dit-il en prenant sa veste.  


« Fais attention et reste avec ta maman maintenant Jake » lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  


« Merci agent Blake »  


« Appelle moi Bellamy. Et n’oublie pas, si tu as du temps libre, je te ferais essayer la voiture et la sirène » lui dit-il en déclenchant un sourire lumineux sur le visage du petit garçon.  


Raven le regarda sortir avant de prendre elle-même la direction de la sortie, tirant Jake par la main.  


« On ne devait pas remplir les papiers tante Rav ? »  


« Je reviendrais plus tard » lui mentit-elle. Pas question de noter le nom Griffin ici…

*****************************************************************************************

Clarke finit sa bière en souriant. La compagnie de Finn était agréable mais il fallait songer à rentrer. Raven devait avoir ramené Jake et elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de ressortir pour la soirée avec ses amis.  


Elle le sentit derrière lui avant même de le voir, c’était son 6ème sens spécial Bellamy se dit-elle en soupirant… Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, mais son regard à lui passa furtivement de ses yeux, à derrière son épaule. Elle connaissait ce regard…  


_Elle avait trop bu – de toute façon ce bébé, elle ne le garderait pas -, et danser avec ce type n’était clairement pas la meilleure idée qu’elle avait eu, mais elle avait envie de s’amuser une dernière fois avant son départ pour Boston. S’amuser oui, mais il commençait à devenir insistant, et finalement, elle n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer chez elle…  
_

_« Je rentre » lui dit-elle alors qu’il se collait à elle, empestant l’alcool.  
_

_« Reste ma jolie » insista-t-il en l’attrapant par la taille alors qu’elle essayait de se dégager.  
_

_« Lâche moi » cria-t-elle en commençant à prendre peur lorsqu’une paire de bras le saisirent pour enfin la libérer.  
_

_Bellamy le plaqua contre le mur « Dégages » lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles. « Et ne l’approches plus jamais » conclut-il en lui décochant son poing dans la figure.  
_

_Clarke attrapa son bras afin de l’arrêter dans son élan avant le 2ème coup.  
_

_« Laisse-le partir » lui dit-elle en maintenant toujours son bras. Elle fit demi tour et sorti dehors. Elle avait besoin de respirer.  
_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu’il la rejoint.  
_

_« Oui » lui répondit-elle froidement.  
_

_« Je te raccompagne »  
_

_« Pas question ! » c’en était trop. « Fiche moi la paix Bellamy. Et sors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant la direction de sa maison.  
_

« Hey » lui dit-elle d’une voix douce en posant la main sur son bras, espérant par ce geste apaiser la tension qui l’animait. Qu’est ce qui lui prenait ? Finn n’était pas en train de l’agresser.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  


Il desserra la mâchoire pour lui répondre « Petit changement de plan pour ce soir, on mange chez Octavia. Elle veut faire l’annonce à tout le monde pour le bébé, et elle préfère le faire dans l’intimité » expliqua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Finn.  


« Ok. Je rentre de toute façon. On se retrouve là bas, d’accord ? » demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse. Il hocha la tête et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser sur sa joue. C’était spontané, sans doute idiot, elle voulait juste le rassurer… Il lui sourit brièvement en croisant ses yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait saisit le message.  


« A plus tard Finn, merci pour la bière »  


« Ce fut un plaisir Melle Griffin » 

**************************************************************************************

Finn se tourna vers Bellamy.  


« Je suis sûr que si tes yeux étaient des mitraillettes, je serais déjà mort et enterré. » plaisanta-t-il.  


Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Bellamy. « Laisse la tranquille Collins » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.  


« Ecoute vieux, ne t’en fais pas, je ne compte pas marcher sur tes plates bandes. J’ai bien compris qu’il y avait un truc entre vous, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars » rit-il en se levant pour régler les 2 bières.  
« C’est bien la 1ère fois que je te vois aussi accro. On se voit demain au taf.» lui dit-il avec une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

**Author's Note:**

> N’hesitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, j’aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce 1er chapitre !  
> Je sais qu’il y a beaucoup de mystère, mais ça va s’éclaircir… petit à petit ^^


End file.
